Meow!
by Joey103
Summary: Levy's new magic spell.. -*CHAPTER 11 EDITED*-
1. Chapter 1  It Works!

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Another Gray/Natsu story! Inspired by "Tokyo Mew-Mew" manga. Because Ichigo in that manga looked so cute with her black neko-ears on her pink hair. Those colors match pretty well~.. Hahaha..^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 **_** It Works!**

Levy had just back from her mission with Jet and Droy last week. She was very happy since she got a new magic book from her client as a present. A week had passed, and now she's in the guild tried to practice her new magic spell she had learned from the book.

"Levy, I heard you've learned a new magic spell." Lucy approached a table where Levy sat, surrounded by almost every members of Fairy Tail who wanted to see her showing the new spell.

"Yep!" Levy smiled. "I was just gonna show them the magic. You could see it too. Come here, Lucy! Hehe.."

Lucy excused herself from the crowd and sat next to Levy. The blonde saw a black little kitten and a frog on the table. "So, what kind of magic is it?"

"It's called _'Inserto'_. You could insert one's personalities and abilities into other. I learned it from this book, got this as a present from my mission before." The petite girl giggled. "But I haven't mastered it too far. In fact, this is the first time I'm actually gonna try it with living creatures, starting with these two." Levy pointed at the kitten and the frog. "I'm gonna insert this kitty's personalities and abilities into this frog."

"Good luck, Levy!" Jet shouted, followed by Droy. "You can do it!"

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the guild, we could see Natsu and Gray were fighting for the last piece of sausage._

"Give it to me, ice-block!" Natsu shouted.

"You already ate 7 sausages! So this is mine!" Gray took the sausage.

"What? But you _too_ had eaten 7 sausages!" Natsu kicked Gray's stomach, making the raven flying backward, and grabbed the flying sausage.

_Back to Levy's table.._

Levy took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay.. Here I go!"

She closed her eyes and murmured the spell. Her book was floating in front of her and suddenly there were some yellow light surrounding her. Everybody was very focused to her, not paying attention to the two boys who were getting closer to them.

"Welcome, sausage~!" Natsu threw the sausage to the air and opened his mouth widely, but soon realized that Gray was already behind him.

"Crap! I'll just have to burn you first before eating my flying sausage! Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu immediately burned his hands with fire.

"Oh no you _don't_!" Gray shouted as he tackled the fire mage.

Levy was now ready to give it a shot. "Magic Book _activated_..." The black kitten was surrounded by light. The petite girl pointed the enlighten kitten and shouted, "_'INSERTO'_!"

"Whoaaahh!" Because Gray tackled Natsu a little too hard, the rosette hit the table where the frog was and made it ran away.

"N-natsu look out!" Lucy screamed as she realized what's gonna happen.

"M-my book... It's.._burned_.." Levy sobbed. Yes, because Natsu was hit by the light that blinding him for a moment, he accidentally shot his Fire Dragon's Claw and burned Levy's book into ash.

"Levy, I'm sor-" Before Natsu could say sorry, his body was suddenly glowing. "W-what's happening?"

The guild engulfed by the light and everyone shut their eyes tightly.

"Ouch, my eyes.. Hey flame-head, you okay?" Gray rubbed his eyes while approaching Natsu, his vision was still a little bit blur.

"Gray?" Natsu saw the raven was already standing in front of him. "Yeah.. I guess so. I don't feel anything...different at all." Natsu looked at his hands and moved his fingers.

While the others in the guild were very shocked seeing Natsu's condition after getting their vision back to normal.

"N-natsu..." Lucy finally spoke shakily. "Something's..._not_..r-right.." She pointed at the rosette.

"What do you mean?" Natsu confused. He felt something was twitching oh his head. "What's this? Fluffy e-_ears_?" Then he turned his head nervously and saw a _'black fluffy tail'_ was wagging on his back. Silence...

"Yes! It _works_! The _'Inserto'_ spell's working!" Levy suddenly shouted happily, forgot about her book and broke the silence.

"Levy! What are _these things_?" Natsu pointed his new black fluffy ears and tail. "Get these things _off_ of me!"

"But I..._don't_ know how." Levy shrugged. "It's written in the book you accidentally burned. _There_." She pointed at the ashes. "And I haven't read how to dispel the magic yet. I didn't expect to apply it on human, until you suddenly hit the table where the frog was supposed to be one which took the magic effect."

"Where did you get that book, Levy? Or maybe you have the copy?" Gray asked.

"I don't have the copy. I got that book as a present from finishing my mission a week ago. It's from the nobleman who lives in the next city near the mountain." Levy sighed. "All I know is, don't let the _'victim'_ gets too emotional-"

But everyone in the guild had already surrounded Natsu, touching his fluffy black neko-ears and tail.

"It's so cute~.." Mira giggled touching Natsu's left neko-ear.

"Wow. It really is _fluffy_." Lucy touch his right neko-ear.

"Could you also fly like me, Natsu?" Happy flew happily above him.

While the guys were busy observing his tail. "Natsu! _Wag_ your _tail_! Hahaha!"

Natsu blushed, he felt totally humiliated. Finally he bursted out his anger. "_STOP THAAAATT!_"

_POFF~!_

"N-natsu?"

"Meow?" _(What?)_

Now everybody was _definitely staring_ at him.

"Meow? …Miaw miaw?" _(Guys? Uuh.. Why do you look so tall?)_

"What did I just tell you.. about _not_ getting _too_ _emotional_?" The blue haired girl stared disbelief.

"M-meow?" _(H-huh?)_ Natsu's sweats dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Neko-Natsu is so cuuutee~.. **_*drooling*_

**Happy****: I have a little brother now! Yeeaaayy! **_*flying happily*_

**Neko-Natsu****: Mrawr! **_**(Dispel this stupid magic at once!)**__*trying to scratch my face*_

**Me****: It's all your fault for burning Levy's book. She couldn't dispel it now without her book.**

**Gray****: **_*grabing Neko-Natsu*_** Now, now.. You should stop doing that **_**threatening**_** things, flame head. It's no use since you're just a black little kitten right now. Hahaha.**

**Neko-Natsu****: M-meow! Miaw miaw! **_**(P-put me down, ice block!)**__*struggling but fail*_

**Gray****: Sorry, flame head, but I don't speak **_**'kitten-language'**_**. Hahaha!**

**Happy****: But I could understand him well!**

**Me****: Of course you could, dear Happy. You're a **_**cat**_** after all..**

**Happy****: …You're right! I've never thought about that before. Hahaha.**

**Everybody****: …**

**Me****: Anyway, off to the next chapter, guys~! ^^**

**Neko-Natsu****: Meow! Miaw miaw meeeoow! **_**(H-hey wait! What about meeee..!)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_ 'Inserto' is from Latin language means 'Insert'. Haha..**


	2. Chapter 2  Mwhaaat?

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 2! I tried to draw a picture about Neko-Natsu but it didn't go well enough. And I don't have any media to post it either. Haha..^^;**

**Maybe somebody could actually draw it? I wunna see it~.. =3**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , AznAkatsuki , ocdanime **

**for the review ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 **_** Mwhaaat?**

"M-miaaww? Mew meeeww?" _(W-what's happening? Why didn't anybody answer me?)_

"Natsu, I can understand you." Happy said. "How come nobody understands what he's saying?"

"…Because we're _humans_ and you're a _cat_, Happy.." Lucy sighed.

Suddenly Mira came bringing a mirror. "Look, Natsu. It's you. You're so adorable~."

Natsu looked at the mirror. _A black cat? Wearing my scarf?_ Then he tried to reach the mirror when he realized that the cat's moving paw was his own hand. _T-this…paw? This ears..? This..black fur..? T-this…TAIL?_

"Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnggg!" _(Noooooooooooooo!)_

"Calm down, Natsu. You don't look so bad becoming a kitten after all." Erza said calmly.

"Mrawr! Meow miaw miaw!" _(Levy! Do something!)_

"Shut up, kitty! Make him _stop_ whining, Levy! He's breaking my ears!" Gray covered his ears.

"Hold on, hold on. Gimme a second." Levy searched a spell from her another magic book. "Okay. I hope this could help." The blue haired girl prepared the spell. "Ready, Natsu? _'INTELLIGO'_!"

Blue light were surrounding Natsu. "Mwah… Ah… Ah! I can _talk_ now, meow!"

"Phew… At least this could help a little.." Levy brushed her forehead with her arm and sat down.

"But the main problem hasn't done yet. That flame-head is still stuck in kitty form." Gray crossed his arms.

"Myeah, Levy. How can I go back to my human form, meow?" Neko-Natsu scratched his head with his back foot.

"I think you should visit the nobleman who gave me the book. I'm sure he still has another copy of that book, or maybe you could ask him where did he get the book. He lives in the next city, Verdale, near the mountain. You could go by train until Verdale City, but to reach the noble's house, you'll have to walk for about 2 days from the city. His name is William. He lives with her little sister, Ann." Levy explained.

"So, there's no other way to turn Natsu back to normal for now?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately…_no_… I mean, maybe there is another way to turn him back to normal, but I don't know how. I haven't finished reading the book yet." The petite girl felt very guilty. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, Lev. We know it's just an accident after all." Gray commented.

"Myeah, Levy. It's not myour fault, but it's that stupid ice-block's _fault_ for pushing mew to the table, meow!" Neko-Natsu glared at Gray.

"You know, kitty. Don't make such a pouty face with that kitty-face of yours. It's _not_ even scary _at all_! In fact, you looked _ridiculously cute_! Hahaha!" Gray laughed until he realized what he had said and stop laughing. "E-ehem… A-anyway.. When will we go to the noble's house?" The ice mage changed the subject immediately.

"I think you should go as soon as possible, guys." Levy said.

"Mwhy, meow?"

"B-becausee… The spell will only takes effect in _a week_."

"Well, isn't that good? Then Natsu will turn back to normal after a week, right?" Lucy concluded.

"That's…_not_ like that…" The blue haired girl answered groggily. "After a week… If Natsu still stay as a kitten, he will…stay like that… _Forever_… Haha…"

"WHAAATTT?" Everybody in the guild screamed.

"Nyo waaaaayyy!" Neko-Natsu grabbed his two big fluffy ears. "I even couldn't use my dragon slayer magic in this _stupid_ kitty form, miaaaaww!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Natsu, let's go, I'll help you. Happy, Lucy, Gray, you're coming with us." Erza demanded.

"Aye!" Happy agreed quickly.

"Mwhat about Levy? Isn't she coming too, meow?"

"Levy should stay here and find another way out if something goes _wrong_." Erza said.

Levy nodded. "Yep. I'll disassemble Fairy Tail library to find another solution."

"Alright, it settled. Let's meet up tomorrow morning at 8. Pack your belongings for we gonna stay out there in about a week." The red haired girl told the others.

"Mwhat about me, meow? I don't think I could pack my belongings myself, meow. I couldn't even reach the cupboard to take my clothes." Natsu sighed defeatedly as he lifted his paw.

"Gray and Happy will help you." Erza said simply.

"What? Why would _I_ help him?" Gray pointed Neko-Natsu.

"Because I _said so_." Erza shot Gray her murderous glare. "It's _boy's stuff_ so neither I nor Lucy could help him with that. Be a _good_ boy and help Natsu packed his belongings after you finished packing yours. Is that _clear_, Gray?"

"A-aye.." Gray shivered as he agreed.

=====meow=====meow=====

_..At Gray's place.._

"Stay right _there_ and don't bother me packing. Got that, kitty?" Gray told Neko-Natsu who already sat down on his bed. "Where's Happy by the way?"

"He said he will hunt for some fishes stock for tomorrow's journey, meow. He can go home by himself, meow." Neko-Natsu yawned.

"Why don't you come along with Happy? You're a kitty yourself, aren't you? Hahaha." Gray laughed as he packed his stuff.

"Don't _'kitty-kitty'_ mew, mrawr! It's all myour fault from the beginning, ice-block meow!" Neko-Natsu hissed.

Suddenly Gray bursted into laughter. "Hahahaha! You're starting to act like a _real_ kitty, flame-head!" He ruffled Neko-Natsu's head. "Wow. I never knew your fur will be this…_soft_." The ice mage still stroke Neko-Natsu's head, down to his chin. And he could hear a small _'purr'_ voice from the black kitten. Relaxed by the touch, Neko-Natsu lied down on Gray's bed. _He really looked like a kitten. So adorable! I wonder if Natsu's human form would ever relax by my touch like this and lay down on my bed-_

"Have myou done packing, meow? It's dark already and we haven't packed my stuff yet, meow." Neko-Natsu suddenly said.

"R-right! I've finished packing." Gray pulled his hand from stroking Neko-Natsu's fur. "Let's go to your house now, kitty."

They're on their way to Natsu's house. Gray brought his stuff, saying he would have a sleepover in Natsu's house considering it will be too late to go home. _Actually I'm worried about you stay alone in that fragile form. Haha. _Gray thought. The two walked in silence until Neko-Natsu whined.

"Ouch.. My feet hurts, meow.." The black kitten stopped and looked at his paw. "I guess it's because I didn't wear any shoes, meow." He started licking his reddening paw.

Gray watched Neko-Natsu's doing. He suddenly lifted Neko-Natsu and continued walking while carrying him.

"M-miaw! Put mew _down_, ice-block meow!" Neko-Natsu struggled in Gray's arms.

"But your paws hurt, don't they? It's okay, you're not heavy at all, kitty. Hahaha."

After struggling a little harder, Neko-Natsu finally could slip himself from Gray's arm, only to crawl onto the raven's shoulder and rested his body there. "I meeaann… This is _better_, meow." Neko-Natsu said while resting on Gray's shoulder.

"Well.. Whatever you say, kitty. Haha."

Gray smiled and continued walking until both of them reached Natsu's house, finding Happy was already there with bunch of fishes, waiting for them to come.

_This week is gonna be a very looonngg week.._

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-Natsu<strong>**: At least I could **_**talk**_** now, meow.**

**Me****: Thanks to Levy **_**and**_** me! **_*grinning*_

**Neko-Natsu****: Myeah, right meow. And thanks to **_**myou**_**, I'm stuck in this _stupid_ kitty form, meow!**

**Gray****: Don't pout too much, kitty. Or I'm gonna **_**'eat'**_** you. **_*smirking*_

**Neko-Natsu****: ….. Myou eat **_**'cat'**_**, ice-block? Stay away from Happy, mrawr! **_*hissing*_

**Gray****: ...Huh?  
><strong>

**Me****: **_*slapping my head*_** Just…take him go, Gray. And see you guys in the next chappiee~!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: "Verdale City" is just my imaginary city. Haha.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3  Gotcha!

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 3! And the journey begins! ^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**Angel-Spike-lover , AznAkatsuki , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , ocdanime  
><strong>

**for the review ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 **_** Gotcha'!**

On the gate of Magnolia town, we could see Erza and Lucy were standing, waiting for the three boys (I mean, 1 boy and 2 cats) to come. The red haired girl tapped her feet as she tried hard to be patient. While Lucy pleaded in her heart for the boys to come soon or she'll be targeted by an angry Erza.

Here comes Happy, flew and (accidentally) hit Lucy's face. "Good morning!" The blue cat greeted.

"H-happy get off of my face!" Lucy pushed Happy and the blue cat jumped on the ground. "Where are Natsu and Gray? Aren't you supposed to be with them?"

"They're coming." Happy pointed at Gray and Natsu who were running toward them as fast as they could, hoping Erza wouldn't kill them for being late.

"2 minutes _late_, boys." Erza glared at the two exhausted boys.

"_*pant pant*_ It's all…_*pant*_ this _stupid_ kitty's fault! _*pant*_" Gray yelled. "He suddenly changed the route to chase a _mouse_ while on our way here! So I chased him to the alley until finally I caught him and brought him back to his sense!"

"M-meow! _*pant*_ It's nyot my fault! _*pant pant*_ That mouse looked very _tempting_ to be chased, miaw!" Neko-Natsu yelled back. "I don't know why but my body somehow told mew to chase that mouse! It's like I'm in _luv_ with a _small-moving-object_, meow.."

"Oh, that's right. Levy told me once, that the _'Inserto'_ spell was supposed to insert one's abilities _AND personalities_ to the other. That's why Natsu acts like a _real_ cat. It's the 'cat's sense' that makes him do _cat-thingy_." Lucy said.

"Alright, this time I forgive you guys because of Natsu's _'kitty condition'_." Erza sighed. "Starting from now, all of us have to take a good look for Natsu to prevent him doing that _'cat-thingy'_ and making us get into trouble. Okay?"

"Aye.." Everybody answered defeatedly.

"Now let's go to the station and take the train to Verdale City. Gray, you're in charge for Natsu's stuff." Erza turned away and started walking, followed by the others.

Neko-Natsu grinned a '_Thanks a lot, 'partner'_' to mock Gray. The ice mage just groaned as the reply and grabbed Natsu's stuff.

=====meow=====meow=====

They finally arrived at the train station. Lucy and Happy went to buy tickets for them, while Erza and Gray brought all their belongings into the train. As for Neko-Natsu, he just sat outside the train's door where Erza and Gray had just got in. _Even in this kitty form, I still hate transportation. Haha.._ He sighed and his ears fell down, not listening the information.

"_The train is going to leave the station."_

"Oi, kitty. What are you doing there? Lucy and Happy already bought the tickets. Come on in!" Gray stood inside the train, leaning on the train's door.

"Ah.. Myeah, 'm commin, meow.." Neko-Natsu stood up and started to walk toward Gray.

Suddenly, the train started to move. Shocked, Neko-Natsu ran following the moving train that went faster and faster. _Damn! What's wrong with this kitty body? I can't run faster than this!_ Neko-Natsu started to get left behind.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted. "Ice Make – Bridge!" An ice bridge appeared from Gray's direction. Neko-Natsu jumped immediately on the ice bridge and ran all the way there. But the ice bridge was cut off due to the moving train. _A-am I gonna make it?_ Neko-Natsu thought desperately.

"Natsu, jump!" Gray screamed making the black kitten snapped out from his thought. "I'll _definitely_ catch you! _Trust_ me! Now, _JUMP_!"

Neko-Natsu gritted his teeth and forced his feet to ran at the highest speed. _Trust!_ He took the last step on the ice bridge. _JUMP!_ The black kitten kicked as hard as he could and stretched his body. He could see Gray's hands tried to reach out for him from the train. _Gray!_ was all Neko-Natsu thought in the air until he felt a pair of strong arms holding him tightly.

"_Gotcha'_!" Gray grinned at the black kitten in his arms.

"G-…Gray.." Neko-Natsu tried to catch a breath. "Th-…Thanks.. meow.." That's the last thing he could say before he colapsed in Gray's arms.

"O-oi, kitty? Are you okay?"

"Muwgh… Trans..portation…meoow…"

Gray let out a small sigh of relief. _Phew.. At least he's okay beside because of the motion sickness._ "Okay, let's get you back to the others." Gray carried Neko-Natsu and walked to their seats.

=====meow=====meow=====

"He looks like a small black fur ball." Lucy poked Neko-Natsu who was curled into a ball because of his motion sickness.

"Meoow…" Neko-Natsu mewled an _'I'm-nyot-feeling-well'_.

"Do you want some fish, Natsu?" Happy offered.

"Nyo.. Thanks, Happy.. meow.."

It's been an hour since the train left the station. They would arrive at Verdale City in about 4 hours. So all of them decided to take a nap for a while. "You should take a nap too, Natsu." Erza said for the last time before she fell asleep.

As for Gray, he couldn't sleep. He kept watching the black fur ball beside him. _He's totally feeling uncomfortable. But what can I do?_

Neko-Natsu still curled into a ball. _First, this stupid kitty form. Second, this stupid train! Third, this STUPID motion sickness!_ Suddenly he felt something touched his back. He lifted up his head and saw it was Gray's hand.

"Go back to sleep, kitty. Everyone has already slept." Gray said in a small volume.

"But I can't. This motion sickness is _killing_ mew, meow."

"Can't this help even just a little bit? I know you're feeling very uncomfortable right now, especially in that kitty form of yours." Gray started to stroke Neko-Natsu's back as gentle as he could.

Thinking for a while, finally Neko-Natsu gave up to the touch. He jumped on Gray's lap and rested there. A small _'purr'_ came out from his mouth. _Gray's touch.. How could I like it so much? I think it's because of my 'cat sense' right now. Cats love to cuddle, don't they? Except Happy of course. Haha.. _Relaxed by the touch, Neko-Natsu could sleep peacefully, forgetting about his motion sickness.

After Gray was sure that Neko-Natsu had already fallen to sleep on his lap, he touched the black kitten's head gently, not wanting to wake him up. _I never thought he would ever want to cuddle with me. Is it really just because of his 'cat sense'? Well, I hope not.. _Gray laughed a little before he too, fell asleep.

=====meow=====meow=====

Gray opened his eyes slowly and yawned. _How long since I've been sleeping?_ He thought. When he opened his eyes, he could see Lucy, Erza, and Happy were staring at him with their _'smiling'_ faces.

"W-what? Is there _something_ on my face?" The ice mage asked nervously.

"No~.. Not at all, Gray. Hehe.." Lucy smiled while covering her mouth.

"I got their picture!" Happy yelled loudly while lifting a camera, making Neko-Natsu woke up.

"Good job, Happy." Erza smiled.

"You _whaaat_?" Gray shocked. "Why did you take _our picture_? Give me the camera, Happy!" Gray tried to grab Happy but stopped by a _'meouch!'_ sound from his lap.

"Meow, ice-block! Myou're _clamping_ mew! Can't breathe, meow! " Neko-Natsu struggled between Gray's lap and chest.

"Ah, sorry Natsu." Gray immediately pulled up and threw another glare to Happy. "Give. Me. The. _Camera_."

"Sorry Gray, but it's _Erza's_ camera. Haha." Happy already gave the camera back to Erza. "Just ask her. If you _dare_. Fufu~.." The blue cat laughed a little.

"Mwhat's going on here, meow?" Neko-Natsu confused.

"_Verdale City! Verdale City! Passengers who're about to stop in this city please be prepared."_

"We're arrived, guys. Let's bring our stuff." Erza said as she put the camera into her bag.

Neko-Natsu hopped from Gray's lap, waiting for Gray to bring his stuff. All of them got out from the train after making sure there's nothing left behind.

"M-meow.. Gray!" Neko-Natsu shouted from behind. "T-thanks, meow.."

Looking at the black kitten, the ice mage smirked. "No problem, _kitty_." And then he forgot about the camera.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: Flying Neko-Natsuuu~! Whiiiiiiii~!  
><strong>

**Happy****: So you could also fly like me, Natsu! Let's fly together! **_*grabbing Neko-Natsu's paw*_

**Neko-Natsu****: N-nyo, Happy! It's not like that, meoooOOOOWWWAAHH! **_*pulled by flying Happy*_

**Gray: Happy! Put him down! He _can't_ fly!**

**Neko-Natsu: Myeah! P-put mew down, Happy meow! **_*struggling*_

**Happy: Okay! **_*letting Neko-Natsu go*_

**Neko-Natsu: I mean on the groooouuunnd myaaaaaaaannngg! **_*falling from the sky*_

**Me: I got it! I got it! **_*trying to catch Neko-Natsu*** BUH! ***pushed away by Gray*_

**Gray: I gotcha'! **_*catching Neko-Natsu*_** You okay? **_*checking Neko-Natsu's body*_

**Neko-Natsu: **_*panting*_** My-myeah.. I thought I was gonna die, meow.. **_*panting*_**  
><strong>

**Happy: It looks like _fun_! I'm gonna teach you how to fly then. Wanna try again, Natsu?**

**Everybody: NOOO!**

**Happy: Oookay. If you ever wanna try again, just ask me, 'kay? And as the reward, just bring me a fish~**

**Me: I bet he will _never_ wanna try again. **_*sighing*_** See you in the next chapie! BYE-BYE meow! ^^  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4  Finding You

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 4! I don't know. This chapter's idea just popped out from nowhere. Hahaha. Hope you guys like it. ^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

AznAkatsuki , mellisa , InaudibleScream , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , Jessica

**for the review ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 **_** Finding You**

"Okay, guys. Now we're arrived in Verdale City. And it's already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Let's go find something for lunch." Erza said. "But first, I'm gonna call your name and the one whom I called must answer." Everybody nodded.

"Lucy." "Yep~!"

"Gray." "Here.."

"Happy." "Aye!"

"Natsu."

_Silence._

"Natsu?" Erza called once more. And all of them looked around only to find Natsu wasn't there.

"That stupid kitty. Where'd he go?" Gray slapped his forehead.

"It seems he's not around here anymore. Let's split up. We'll meet again in front of this station after one hour; found him or not." Erza told the others.

And now all of them searched around the Verdale City to find Natsu. Lucy called Plue to sniff (?) Natsu. Erza asked the people in the city (or more like _threatened_ them) if they had seen a black kitten wearing a white scarf. Happy flew around the city while yelling Natsu's name. And there was Gray, still standing in front of station. _If I were Natsu, where would I go?_ He thought while looking around.

Suddenly he heard a little girl spoke to her mom. "Mommy, mommy. Can I buy that bell from the travelling salesman there? It swings everytime he moves and I want it on my bag. It's so cute to have a ringing bell when you move."

_A ringing bell? Could it be-_ Gray's eyes widened. _A small-moving-object!_ The ice mage approached the little girl and her mom. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you mind telling me where did the travelling salesman go?"

"He went that way." The little girl pointed the direction where the salesman went.

"Thanks." Gray smiled. "By the way. Have you seen...a black kitten..wearing a white scarf around here?" He asked one more time.

"Oh! That cute lil' kitten~? Yes, it also went that way following behind the salesman." The little girl giggled. "Is that your kitten, big brother?"

Gray thought for a while and he answered. "..Yeah.. _He's_ my kitten. A _naughty_ little kitten that sometimes would disappeared if I didn't watch him carefully. Haha.." The raven laughed a little. "But… He's still _my_ kitten after all.."

The little girl and her mom gave him a sympatic look. "Aaww.. I bet you _love_ your kitten so much, right big brother? Hehe.. I hope you could find it soon."

"…Yeah.. I _love_ him so much.. And thanks a lot!" He ruffled the little girl's hair gently and turned around to the direction she told.

"Young man! Watch out for the weather! It looks like it's going to be rain soon!" The little girl's mom shouted and received a loud 'thanks!' answer from Gray who's already a bit far away from them.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

_CRING!_

Neko-Natsu was following the travelling salesman because of the ringing bell. _Meooww~ That ringing beell~_. He's very attracted to the ringing bell like a _real_ cat. He's not even paying attention to where he went. Suddenly, the salesman got in to his house and closed the door, leaving Neko-Natsu outside alone. _Crap! I didn't realize I was following him to nowhere!_ He looked around only to find him in an unknown place he didn't recognize at all.

_SPLASH!_ A drop of rain fell on the black kitten's nose. _Oh no it's raining!_ He ran all the way to find a shelter but the rain had already poured heavily. Accidentally, he stumbled his foot and fell down on a pool of water, making him soaked even more. _Damn.. I'm so damn weak right now! And my feet hurt a lot! … Erza, Lucy, Happy… Gray…_ He mewled sadly. "Meow…"

"Natsu!"

…_G-gray?_ Neko-Natsu lifted his head and found Gray was already standing in front of him. The black kitten was petrified, between happy and sad and embarassed, not knowing what to do.

"You _stupid_ kitty. Making us worry.." Gray sighed. "_I _was so worried about you, you know.." The ice mage lifted Neko-Natsu and carrying him. "Let's go back now."

_=====meow=====meow=====_

The rain was very heavy and it didn't stop until the evening. So they decided to stay the night in a hotel not far from the station. Not wanting to waste the money, they booked only one room, considering they're all family.

Neko-Natsu and Gray was totally soaked. But the black kitten was in a worse shape since his fur absorbed the water and making him sneezing a few times. "Mwahchoo! Mwahchoo!" Neko-Natsu sneezed. Seeing Neko-Natsu's condition, Gray couldn't help but lifted him and walked to the bathroom.

"Let's go to bath." The raven said while carrying him.

"Mw-mwhaat? I'm _not_ taking a _bath_, meow- Mwahchoo!"

"See? You're sneezing a lot. You need to wash your fur and dry it well so you wouldn't catch a cold." Gray peeled Neko-Natsu's scarf. "I might also take a bath too right now. My body is also soaking just like yours. Hahaha."

Neko-Natsu blushed. _A bath...with h-him? _"_N-nyo!_ Don't wanna, meow! _NOT_ with _myou_!" The black kitten struggled but Gray had already brought him into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Now, now. Be a _good_ little kitten, will 'ya?" Gray put Neko-Natsu on the floor as he turned on the warm water to fill the bathtub.

_No no no NOOOOOOO!_ Neko-Natsu screamed inside his head as he watched the warm water poured. He turned his head back only to see Gray was already shirtless and pulled down his trouser, leaving him only on his boxer. Blushing madly, Neko-Natsu turned his head back, tried to not face the ice mage. _Isn't he always stripped? Then why am I blushing right now?_

"What's _wrong_, kitty?" Gray smirked.

"N-nyothing!" Neko-Natsu still refused to face Gray. "D-don't myou know that c-cats _don't_ like.. _water_, meow?"

"Of course I know. Why wouldn't I? Hahaha." The ice mage laughed.

"W-well.. It's the _same_ for mew.. I _don't_ like water- _Mwhoaaaahh_!" Neko-Natsu suddenly felt being lifted and warm water was covering his body. He immediately relaxed by the warm feeling. _Waarm~.._ "Meow…" He let out a small mewl.

"Warm, isn't it?" Gray smiled, only to make Neko-Natsu snapped out from his relaxation, realizing he was having a bath _together_ with Gray in the _same_ bathtub. But he didn't even mind it right now. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. _But not because me and Gray bathe together! It's because of the warm water! Yeah, JUST the warm water, nothing else. Haha.._ Neko-Natsu thought.

"Okay, time to _brush_ your fur now, kitty!" Gray smirked and lifted Neko-Natsu out of the bathtub.

_Eh? Brushing 'me'?_ Too late to realize. Gray had already poured some shampoo on Neko-Natsu's fur.

"Myaaaaaaaaaannnggg!" Neko-Natsu screamed. Felt Gray started to rub him with his fingers, the black cat suddenly laughed uncontrollably. "Myahahaha stop _that_ myahaha!"

"You're ticklish?" Gray asked while rubbing Neko-Natsu's body gently.

"Myahahahahaha! Stop! Don't rubbed- myahahaha _Not_ _that_ part- myahahahahaha!"

They were _'having so much fun'_, not even realized there was a _camera_ stalking them from the ventilation since the first they came in to the bathroom.

"Jeezz.. Those two are very _loud_." Lucy covered her ear.

Happy suddenly flew in to the bedroom from the window. "I got another picture!"

"Good job, Happy." Erza said.

"Hahaha…" Lucy laughed plainly.

Finally, Gray came out from the bathroom, carrying an exhausted yet clean Neko-Natsu. He put the white scarf back to the black cat. "Alright, we're done washing. Let's go to sleep now."

"Aye!" Happy said as he soon fell asleep a little bit too fast on the small couch.

"Okay. Good night, guys." Lucy turned off the light and crawled back onto the bed where she and Erza slept together.

It means, Gray and Neko-Natsu had to sleep _together_ on the other bed. Neko-Natsu didn't say anything, he just walked slowly and curled next to the pillow. Gray followed and rested his head on the pillow. He looked at the black kitten who curled beside him, who crawled closer a little bit to find a better space which was between Gray's neck.

"Good night, Natsu.." Gray smiled, touching the small fur ball beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>**: How's the _bath-time-story_? Fufu~..**

**Gray: It's _GOOD_! That kitty even liked it _so much_. **_*smirking*_

**Neko-Natsu: 'm _NYOT_! Mrawr!**

**Me: Oh _really_? Then I'm gonna _restrict you_ to take a bath with Gray again! _Forever_!**

**Neko-Natsu: M-meow!**_ *shocked* _**D-don't be like that either, meow...**

**Me: Then _admit_ it! You _like_ it! _Say_ it!**

**Neko-Natsu: ...M-myeah... **_*whispering*_

**Me: Loooooouuuudeeeeeerrrr pleeeeeaasseee~...**

**Neko-Natsu: Mokay I LIKE IT, MEOW!** _*screaming*_

**_CLICK!_**

**Happy: Thanks for the _record_!**

**Lucy: What record, Happy?**

** Happy: About _'Natsu loves to be washed by Gray'_~**

**Neko-Natsu: Happy! That's _not_ what I'm _exactly_ saying, meow!**

**Erza: But the point still remains the _same_, right? Thanks, Happy.** _*_

**Me: Good job, Happy~! Hahaha! Off to the next chappiiiieee~! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5  Dilemma

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 5! What can you get inside the forest?**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** AznAkatsuki , darkhuntressxir , Younggirl , ocdanime , Indh13  
><strong>

**for the review! ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 **_** Dilemma**

2 days had passed since Natsu become a kitten. 5 more days left for them to bring Natsu back to his human form. They checked out from the hotel and started to walk until they reach the boundary gate between Verdale City and the forest outside.

"The nobleman's house is 2-days-walk from here though this forest. You could see a mountain from here." The gatekeeper pointed the mountain. "And the nobleman's house is in the foot of the mountain."

"Why would a nobleman stay in a _creepy_ place near the mountain?" Lucy asked.

"It's said that his little sister suffers from a disease caused by the smoke in this city. That's why he moved near the mountain to get the fresh air for his little sister." The gatekeeper informed. "But sometimes he would come to this city to buy some groceries with his butler. And he really is a nice person. I'm sure he will help you people."

"Thanks for the information, mister." Erza thanked the man. "Let's go then."

"By the way, be careful for wild animals in the forest. And bandits. I heard there are some bandits live in the forest. You should be very careful since you bring 2 women and 2 cats with you."

"Don't worry. We're mages from Fairy Tail!" Happy said.

"And I'm _nyot_ a cat, meow!" Neko-Natsu pouted.

"T-_talking_ cats?" The gatekeeper seemed confused.

"Okay, the conversation ends here. Let's go now before we waste more time." Gray started to walk into the forest, followed by the others.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

"The gatekeeper said we just have to walk all the way through this path. And we will arrive in the nobleman's house in 2 days." Lucy said.

"Don't get too far from each other and don't go to another direction except this path. Watch your back because we don't know what's waiting out there." Then, Erza looked at Gray. "And don't let _Natsu _out of sight."

They walked through the path. Until Neko-Natsu started to feel his paws in pain again. "Sorry, meow.. My paws seem can't hold it anymore, meow…"

"Come here, kitty." Gray offered his hand. "You could rest on my shoulder like before. So we could still walk to save some times." Neko-Natsu grinned and hopped on Gray's shoulder, resting his body there.

_CLICK!_

The two looked back only to see Happy was holding a camera. "Aaaww~.. Another picture!" Happy smiled mockingly and gave the camera back to Erza.

"Would you _stop_ that, cat?" Gray yelled at Happy.

Neko-Natsu's ear twitched. _Eh? I thought I heard som-_ When he turned his head to the left, he could see a bear, no, a _giant_ bear was approaching them. "Uuhh.. Guys? Meow…" While the others were fighting about the camera, not paying attention at all.

"Guuysss… meow.." Neko-Natsu's eyes widened seeing the giant bear came closer, still had his eyes on the giant bear. "There's a _GIANT bear _over there! Meooww!" He finally shouted, making the others snapped out from the fight and saw the bear.

"_Roooaaaaaarrrrrr_!" The giant bear roared very loud and ready to attack them.

"Requip!" Erza called out her swords and charged the bear, making it fell uncouncious. "There. Done." She smiled proudly and hold her swords back, while Lucy and Happy gave her applauses.

"_Grrr_…" Suddenly, all of them were already surrounded by the wild animals.

"W-what are we gonna do now?" Lucy shivered.

"We'll just have to _cut_ them all then. Let's go, Gray!" Erza picked up her swords.

"No! We can't! It's in the middle of the forest and we might destroy the forest if we're using our magic!" Gray shouted stopping Erza.

"But.. but.. There are so _many_ of them." Lucy looked around, still terrified.

"_RUN_, meow!" And they ran as Neko-Natsu shouted.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

"Are they gone yet?" Lucy asked while looking around from the tree.

They climbed up to a big tree after running away. "Let's wait for Happy." Erza said. Happy was flying across the forest to check whether those wild animals weren't chasing them anymore. And then the blue cat came back.

"There's no sign of them. I think they already gave up chasing us." Happy confirmed.

"That's good." Erza nodded. "Considering it's gonna be dark soon, we're staying here for the night. Gray, Natsu, Happy, go find some firewoods and anything _edible_ for eat. While I and Lucy are gonna find some water and wash."

And so, the three boys went deeper into the forest to find some firewoods and food. Neko-Natsu brought the firewoods and put them one by one using his mouth near the place they agreed to gather up because he couldn't bring all the firewoods himself. _Even Happy could be more useful than me in this state._ He sighed while bringing another firewood.

After searching for about an hour, They finally finished collecting the firewoods and the foods.

"Okay, I think it's enough. Let's bring them back to our place." Gray carried all the firewoods on his shoulder, while Happy brought all the foods using his green fabric and flew preceding Gray and Neko-Natsu, leaving the two walked behind.

A yellow butterfly flew in passing Neko-Natsu in front of his eyes. _Meow~ Butterfly meow~!_ The black kitten's eyes widened and his _'cat sense'_ made him following the yellow butterfly.

"Oi, Natsu! We're you going! Gray dropped the firewoods and chased Neko-Natsu. "Wait! Natsu!"

_Butterfly~.. I wanna~.._ Neko-Natsu was very focused following the butterfly, not paying attention to Gray's voice.

"_Grrrr_…" Hearing the growl, the black kitten stopped. There were 3 wolves following him from the beginning. No tree was around so he couldn't climb on to the tree to keep himself away from those wolves.

"Fire Dragon's-" Neko-Natsu stopped. _Crap __I forgot! I can't do my magic right now!_

"_Groooaaarr_!" One of the wolves jumped on Neko-Natsu. _I'm done for!_ The black kitten shut his eyes tightly.

"Ice Make – Prison!" The wolf was trapped in a prison of ice, thanks to Gray suddenly appearance. "Dammit! I shouldn't use my magic power too much in this forest!" Then he kicked another wolf backward, making it ran away.

"Gray watch out, meow!" Neko-Natsu warned, but the other wolf had already attacked Gray and bit his left arm. The ice mage punched the wolf and it released him immediately. The two wolves ran away after the ice prison disappeared.

"Are you okay, kitty?" Gray asked Neko-Natsu and sat down beside him.

"Are _myou_?" Neko-Natsu asked back. "_Myou're_ the one that _injured_, meow!"

"You mean this?" Gray looked at his left bleeding arm. "It's not a big deal, kitty. Just a scratch. It will heal in no time."

Suddenly, Neko-Natsu was licking Gray's bleeding arm.

"H-hey.. What are you doing, Natsu?" Gray asked confused. _Why is he licking me?_

"Thanking and helping myou, I guess.. meow.." Neko-Natsu was still licking Gray's arm, not even bothered to take a look at Gray's face. That's, until he's totally aware of what he's doing. He pulled back immediately, covering his face with his paw. "M-meow… I-it's that.._'cat sense'_… m-meow.. Haha.." Neko-Natsu started to walk back to their place. "L-let's go back, meow! The others can't make fire without the firewoods, meow."

Gray didn't reply anything. He just stood up, took the firewoods, and followed Neko-Natsu. Back to their place under the big tree, the three of the group had already waiting impatiently, especially Erza since she interrogated the two until late night.

After finished eating, they turned off the fire and decided to take a sleep on the tree, preventing wild animals attacking them while they're sleeping. Everybody chose their own different tree, but not too far from each other. As for Neko-Natsu, he slept on the same tree together with Happy.

Gray watched the two sleeping forms from another tree. _Should I just tell him? He did act like he likes me back.. But…if I'm wrong and it's really just because of his 'cat sense'… will he hate me afterward? _And with that thought, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**:**** I'm actually a little bit confused here. Looks like this story is gonna be longer than I thought. It can up to 10 chapters or so (I dunno, maybe haha). Should I just continue flowing with the story or cut some scenes to make it shorter? Thanks for the advices before! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6  From Anger to Better

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 6! A little bit angst here.. But not too much. Hehe..**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

** darkhuntressxir , AznAkatsuki , Indh13  
><strong>

**for the review! ^^ I decided to take this story just like the beginning. Hehe..  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 **_** From Anger to Better**

The group started to walk again following the path in the forest. 4 days left to turn Natsu back to his human form. According to the gatekeeper's information, they should be arrived at the nobleman's house by the evening.

As usual, they walked while chatting to each other. But today was different, for Gray and Neko-Natsu. They hadn't spoken to each other since this morning. Neko-Natsu even stayed on Erza's shoulder to have his paws resting, not like he usually did on Gray's shoulder. While Gray was walking backmost of the group, keeping a little distances from the others.

_What's wrong with him!_ Gray thought while watching Neko-Natsu. _I haven't told him anything! Yet, he acts like he's avoiding me! _He felt a little bit upset.

They walked peacefully without any interruption. Sometimes, they would stop to rest for a while. But still, the ice mage and the black kitten neither looked nor spoke to each other until noon.

"What's wrong with you, guys?" Lucy finally asked, couldn't keep it in her mind anymore. "You're acting…_weird_.. Are you guys fighting or something?"

"Nyo." "Yes." Neko-Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Huh? Which one is the right one?" Lucy was confused because of their different answers.

"Mew." "Me." Again, in unison.

Suddenly, Erza came after took some water from a pond and interrupted. "Are you guys _fighting_?"

The two just gave a _'tch'_ as the answer. That was the _first_ time they _dare_ to 'tch' in front of Erza. It's like they didn't care anymore about what's gonna happen to their _life_.

Surprisingly, Erza didn't get angry at all. Instead, she told the two to keep their heads cool. "Look, boys. I don't know what's gotten into you both, and I'm too tired to deal with you. There's a small pond over there not far from here. Just cool your heads there and don't you _dare_ come back before both of you finished cooling down."

Not wanting to be scolded any further, both Gray and Neko-Natsu walked toward the small pond with Neko-Natsu following behind Gray, but still had some gaps between them.

"Is that really okay, Erza?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Erza sighed. "Boys.. They will always be boys no matter what. But they're still best friend after all. I'm sure they could manage it themselves without us. They're mature enough to solve their own problem, aren't they?"

Lucy smiled. "Yep. They always are.."

Erza smiled. "Happy, prepared the camera." Her attitude suddenly changed into an eager one.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed the camera and flew to the pond.

Lucy just _'haha'_ed plainly. _And Erza and Happy will also always be like this. Haha.._

_=====meow=====meow=====_

_..On the side of the pond.._

The two sat with some distances between them, just looking at the pond and refused to look at each other.

"Mwhat's wrong with myou, meow?" Neko-Natsu finally broke the silence.

"What's wrong with me _what_?" Gray asked with a little bit harsh tone.

"You told Lucy that we're fighting, meow…"

"Well, _aren't_ we?"

"But we're nyot-"

"Then why are _you_ _avoiding_ me since this morning, huh?" Gray yelled, making Neko-Natsu shocked by the angry tone in his voice. "I didn't know what I've done _wrong_ to you! I _found_ you when you're missing, I _lent_ you my shoulder for taking a rest, I _saved_ you from those wolves,and I even _help you to turn you back to normal_!"

Neko-Natsu couldn't find any words to defend. He just stared at Gray's angry face, afraid of what's he's gonna say afterward would just make it even worse. Suddenly, tears started to run from his eyes down to his fluffy cheek. "Mw-mwhat..? Mwhy am I…?" He finally realized he was crying but he couldn't stop the tears. "I-it won't…stop… H-haha… S-stupid mew.. meow.. H-haha.." The black cat tried to laugh the tears off while rubbing his teary eyes with his paw, hoping the tears would stop from pouring, but fail instead.

And that's when he felt a pair of strong arms hugging him. "…Sorry, Natsu… I didn't mean to be mad at you.." Gray apologized while hugging the black kitten. "It's just that.. I was so upset seeing you suddenly avoiding me because I didn't even know what my fault is.."

Neko-Natsu just sobbed in Gray's embrace. "I…I'm so..scareed..meow…_*sniff* _E-ever since I'm… trapped in this _*sniff*_ kitty form.. I felt.._*sniff sniff*_.. so _weak_.. and _vulnerable_…meow" Gray just 'uh-huh'ed in a very small volume and hugged the black kitten tighter.

"And then… Something came into my mind, meow.." Still sobbing. "What if…we _fail_, meow? And I'm gonna be a kitten _forever_, meow…"

Gray patted Neko-Natsu's head, smiling. "Don't worry. We _won't_ fail." And then he grinned. "Even if we failed and you're still stuck in that kitty form… I will _keep you with me_." Neko-Natsu's eyes widened. "As a _pet_." Gray smirked while adding another sentences.

"Mw-mwhaatt? Like I would wanna be myour _pet_, meow!" Neko-Natsu bursted out, forgetting about his sadness.

"Hahaha. Kiddiiiinngg~.." Gray laughed. "But it's true that I'm still gonna _keep_ you if something goes wrong, you know. Hehe.."

_Silence…_

"…I didn't mean to…_avoid_ you..meow.." Neko-Natsu said again. "I was just having a lot of thoughts in my mind, meow. And don't wanna bother myou anymore with my problems. Myou already help me a lot, Gray. I just need some times to think and calm myself down. That's all, meow.. So, I'm terribly sorry if it looks like I'm avoiding myou, meow…" Neko-Natsu looked down.

Gray watched the black kitten and patted his head. "You know.. You could always talk to me, kitty. I'll always be there to hear your thoughts." Gray grinned. "So, what's in your mind anyway?"

"...Uh… I'm…meow…"

"You're…?"

"I'm…_confused_…about my own _feeling_, meow.." Neko-Natsu blushed. "I don't know if it's really just my _'cat sense'_ that drives mew _insane_, meow… But I think.. I started to feel… _'thing'_ for you, meow… B-but don't get mew wrong, meow! It could be just because of my _'cat sense'_, meow!" _Please don't hate me after this, Gray..!_

Gray remained silent for a while until he opened his mouth. "What if I say… _'I might have a 'thing' for you too'_?"

"M-meow?"

"Look, Natsu. I don't care if it's just because of your _'cat sense'_ or whatever it is." Gray said. "But I'm _definitely_ gonna make you _fall for me_ after you became human again." The ice mage smirked.

"Mw-mwhat did myou say, meow?" Neko-Natsu blushed even more. _M-making me fall for him?_ "Myou're serious, meow?"

"Why wouldn't I? Hahaha." Gray laughed at Neko-Natsu's priceless face. "So…, _friends_ for now?" He offered a hand-shake.

Hesitated, but the black cat finally took the offer and gave Gray a paw-shake. "..Mokay, _friends_, meow."

"But _only_ until you turn back to human. And after that, let's become _'more'_ than just friends." Gray smirked while the two were still shaking hand. "This hand-shake is the _proof_ of our promise!"

"I haven't say _yes_, meow!" Neko-Natsu tried to pulled his paw back but Gray's grip was too strong so he failed miserably.

"Well, you just did say _'yes'_." Gray finally let go of Neko-Natsu's paw. "You better be _ready_…, _kitty_.." Gray said as he poked Neko-Natsu's forehead with his forefinger. "Because I'm very _bad_ at giving up." He smirked at the black cat.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

"Finished?" Erza asked the two who had just arrived.

"Myep." "Yep." The two said in unison.

"You two are really _match_ with each other." Happy said.

"Yes, we _are_. Right, kitty?" Gray ruffled Neko-Natsu's head who immediately threw a glare to the ice mage.

"Okay then. Shall we continue walking? We almost there, I supposed." Erza stood up and grabbed her belongings. And they started to walk again for a few more hours until almost sunset.

"A house! I can see it!" Happy pointed at the house direction while flying. "It's not far from here."

Finally they arrived at the front gate of the nobleman's house.

"It's…_huge_.." Lucy was very astonished.

On the edge of the forest, they could see a very board grassland which happened to be the nobleman's garden. And at the end of the grassland, there's a house, or more like a palace, with the mountain as it's background.

Erza pressed the 'welcome' button in front of the gate. And a voice came out from the little speaker.

"_Mr. William's residence. Who is it?"_ said the voice from the speaker.

"We're members from Fairy Tail guild. We have an urgent necessary with Mr. William. Do you mind letting us in to meet Mr. William in personal?" Erza said.

"_Ah, yes, Fairy Tail. Of course we don't mind at all. Okay, just walk through the gate until you reach the house. I'll open the gate for you now."_

The gate was suddenly opened automatically. And all of them walked through it until they finally reached the house. Exhaled, Erza knocked the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: In the next chapter there will be OCs in order to complete this story. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7  Solution

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 7! I didn't realize I've already made it until chapter 7. Hahaha.**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**AznAkatsuki , darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , ocdanime , DivineCluster**

**for the review! ^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 **_** Solution**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The door suddenly opened. "Good evening. My name is Michael, I'm Mr. William's personal butler. May I help you with your needs?" The butler greeted.

"Can we speak directly to your master? We need his help to dispel a magic spell." Erza said.

"Alright, I'll tell Mr. William right now. He's in the upstair, playing with her sister. Let me show you the living room." After telling them to wait and sit down, the butler left to call Mr. William.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

"So… What can I help you, ladies and gentlemen from Fairy Tail?" William asked politely.

"Do you remember giving a magic book to one of our members when she helped you with your mission?" Lucy asked.

"That blue haired girl from your guild? What's her name… Levy, right?" Everybody nodded. "Yes, actually she picked the book herself. I really thanked her for taking my mission on the job list. It's a mission to collect herbs for my little sister's potion. She did a really great job with her team and my little sister is now getting better. Hehe.."

"Big brother.. Who are they?" A little girl came down from upstair while hugging her teddy bear.

"Ann! Oh, they're from Fairy Tail guild, the one that helped you with the potion. And Fairy Tail, this is my little sister, Ann." William introduced them all.

"Really?" Her eyes widened in excitement. "You're very great, Fairy Tail! I wish I could join your guild after I fully recovered and become one of Fairy Tail's mage. Hehehe~.."

"Then, you could come and join us, meow! We welcome everybody who loves magic, meow!" Neko-Natsu grinned and replied.

Ann's eyes sparkled after seeing Neko-Natsu. "A _talking_ little kitten! How cuuutee~!" She approached Neko-Natsu. "What's your name, kitty~?" She smiled.

"Uhmm.. Nyatsu.. meow.."

"_Nyatsu_?" The little girl confused.

"It's _'Natsu'_. Hahaha." Gray helped Neko-Natsu spelled the name.

"Oooohh~… Hey, hey, Natsu! Do you wanna play with _this_?" She pulled out a fluffy cat tickler wand from her pocket and started to swing it in front of Neko-Natsu.

_Swinging fluffy wand~! Sweeett~!_ Neko-Natsu's eyes transformed into heart shape and followed Ann, tried to catch the fluffy wand with his paws.

"Hahaha. Your guild contains a lot of _funny_ people and creatures." William laughed. "Anyway, back to the topic. What do you need my help for?"

Gray, Lucy, and Erza explained the situation. About Natsu was actually a human, the magic book was accidentally burned, and they only had 3 days left to turn Natsu back to human.

"I see." The nobleman took a book and opened it. "Okay. Here's the way to dispel the magic." He pointed at the _'Dispel Potion'_ script. "You need to collect these items and bring them back to me, I could mix them for your friend. You could get those items from the forest."

"Clear berry, Verdant granule, Rare dark interest, and…. Pure Aqua.." Lucy read the items list. "Pure Aqua? What's that? It's the only one which doesn't have any picture to describe it."

"I don't know either. I've never made this potion before." William held his chin. "Aqua… Maybe it's something related to water." All of them were thinking in silence.

"Meow~.. Miaaw~!" And those mewls totally _ruined_ the serious moment. "Meeooowww~…" Neko-Natsu was playing happily with Ann, trying to catch the swinging fluffy wand, not even paying attention _at all _to their serious conversations.

"Hahaha! Looks like they're having so much fun!" William broke the tense moment. "Let's leave it for tonight. I'm gonna check it out from my books, maybe I could find something about Pure Aqua. All of you could stay in the guest rooms for these days." William stood up from the couch. "Michael! Would you please escort our guests from Fairy Tail to their rooms?"

"Certainly, young master." Michael bowed down. The butler walked through the corridor, followed by Lucy, Erza, and Happy. While Gray was still in the livingroom, waiting for Neko-Natsu who was still _busy_ playing with Ann.

"Time to go to bed, Ann. I'll read you a bedtime story." William smiled, holding Ann's hand.

"I want 'Snow White'!" Ann was very happy. "Bye-bye, Natsu~! Let's play again tomorrow~!" She waved good bye and walked upstair with her big brother.

"Bye, meow~!" Neko-Natsu waved back with his paw.

After Ann and William disappeared to upstair, Gray spoke. "You're totally enjoying your _kitty-time_, aren't you?" Only to be replied by a big grin by Neko-Natsu. _At least he's not feeling down anymore for being a cat. Haha.._

Suddenly William came down. "Gray, Natsu! Thankfully you're still here." He then put the small bottle on Gray's hand. "I forgot to give it to you before. It's a _'Temporary Antidote'_. Natsu could turn back into his human form but only for a few hours or maybe days; I don't know exactly how long. Haha... So, use it wisely, okay?" William smiled and walked back upstair.

Looking at the small bottle, the two faced each other. "Wanna try? But we don't know how long this antidote would take effect." Gray made sure.

"Myes myes myeeess, meooww~! I wanna go back to my human form as soon as possible, meow!" Neko-Natsu gave an eager expression. "Now give it to mew, meow!" Gray opened the bottle and gave it to Neko-Natsu who immediately drank the antidote impatiently.

"… Anything different?" Gray asked after Neko-Natsu finished drinking the antidote.

"Uuhh… Nyot..really…meow.." Neko-Natsu turned around and he's still in kitty form.

Then the two walked through the corridor while waiting for the antidote to take effect. Since William's house was so big with many rooms inside, every one of them got their own room. They saw Michael was waiting for them in the corridor.

"Good evening, sir. May I help you showing your room?" Michael asked Gray.

"Yes, Michael. Thank you." And the two followed Michael until they arrived in front of the room.

"Your room, sir." Michael opened the door and Neko-Natsu hopped in immediately, rolling around on the bed, leaving Gray and Michael outside the door. "Do you need anything else, sir? Or maybe you wanted to have your cat sleeping in the next room like the blue cat before?" Michael asked.

_Happy even got his own room? Wow.._ Gray chuckled. "Thanks, Michael. But I'll just sleep with my cat here." _Of course I would rather sleep with Natsu! Haha.._ And then Michael excused himself.

Suddenly Neko-Natsu bursted out. "Huh? Michael said Lucy and Erza got their own privat room, meow? Even Happy? Nyot faaaiirr!"

Gray laughed seeing Neko-Natsu priceless _'whuaatt'_ face. "So what? Don't you like sleeping with _me_, _kitty_?" He teased.

"I-it's nyot like _that_ either, meow…" Neko-Natsu blushed. "Let's go to sleep so we could go hunting tomorrow meow.." Neko-Natsu hopped on to the pillow. "Nite, Gray meow.."

Seeing Neko-Natsu had already curled into a black fur ball, he decided to go to sleep as well since these days had been very tiresome days and he couldn't sleep well.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

…_In the peaceful morning after…_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: Not much action in this chapter. It's just a transition chapter about how to dispel Neko-Natsu's "curse" before they started their adventure finding the items for Neko-Natsu's potion. So, I'm sorry if it's kinda boring.**

**_Author's Question_: By the way, do you guys have any idea about how they would find those items? The setting is in the forest. I seriously haven't thought about that at all. Hahaha.. But as for 'Pure Aqua', I already have the story behind. Haha.. Thanks before! ^^**

**** Oh, and also, I'm making a sequel story from "Online". It's "Offline", yeah, I'm too lazy to think about the title. Haha.. Hope you guys like it! ^^****


	8. Chapter 8  Verdant Granule

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 8! So very very sorry for the laaaaaaaattteee updaaaatee.. I was being tortured by school's homeworks and stuffs. And I fell sick not long after that. Just a fever, that's all, but it makes my body very helpless and weak. - -" Anyway, here's the new chappie.. It's gonna take another time to update the next one for I'm doing my oh-so-many-homework, but I'm trying my best to update as soon as possible.**

**And thank you for all the reviewers in my stories. I'll _definitely_ reply them all but not now. Please be patient and forgive meeeeeee….**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , MirageIceDragonSlayer , AznAkatsuki , MsteriousLazyAuthor , Indh13 , ocdanime , White Wolf 64 KEG , Litao , Helena the Southern Chick o3o , hannawb**

**for the review! ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 **_** Verdant Granule**

…_In the peaceful morning after…_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

There was a screaming came from Gray and Neko-Natsu's room. Erza immediately got up from her bed and went straight to where the scream came from, followed by Lucy and Happy.

"What's happening!" Erza broke in to the room, already requiped her sword just in case if that's enemy or something.

Behind the door, they could see Natsu, who already turned back onto his human form but still has the fluffy black neko-ears on his head, was trying to pull the bed sheet to cover his-seem-to-be-naked body but only managed to cover up half down until his abdomen. And there was also Gray, half naked as usual with only his black boxer. The ice mage was on top of Natsu's body, covering Natsu's mouth with his hand to prevent him from screaming any further.

"Uuhh… What are you guys _doing_?" Lucy asked, while Happy was taking their picture as usual.

"I-it's not like what it seems!" Gray let go of Natsu's mouth and placed his hands in front of his chest for defense.

Suddenly, Erza pointed her sword, only 1 cm from Gray's throat. "Before I _cut_ you into _20 pieces_, please DO _explain_!"

William bursted in to the room, followed by Michael. "I heard screaming. Is something happening?"

"It's just Gray tried to do an _inappropriate_ thing to Natsu. But we managed to stop him from doing _that_ thing." Erza explained.

"That's _not_ the point!" Gray and Natsu shouted together. "And I wasn't gonna _rape_ him! I was _preventing_ him from screaming any louder because it's still 6 freakin' o'clock in the morning!" Gray added.

"But Erza didn't say anything about _'rape'_, aye!" Happy giggled and Gray glared at him.

"Aside of that, the _'Temporary Antidote'_ finally works, doesn't it? Thank goodness." William smiled. "But please be careful since we didn't know how long it would take effect."

"So Natsu's back because of _'Temporary Antidote' _from William? Alright then, before we waste any more time, let's get prepared to hunt those items." Erza said.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

/First Item: **Verdant Granule**/ _(__**A/N**__: inspired by __**ocdanime**__'s idea, thanks! ^^)_

"Okay! I'm ready to kick some ass!" Natsu was very excited to get his human form back although he still had his fluffy black neko ears and tail, and he's wagging his tail because of eagerness.

"So, what's the first item, Lucy?" Gray asked.

Lucy read the book. "Let see… How about if we find 'Verdant Granule' first? It's quite easy, I think. It says that 'Verdant Granule' is a small green pebble with diameter around 5 cm inside a big green plant which is surrounded by lots of red vegetations. Here's the pictures." All of them took a look at the pictures.

"Basically, it's a green among red, right?" Erza concluded. "Okay, let's find that one first."

"Okay, Happy, let's fly up and find those red thingies!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed Natsu and started to fly.

"We'll search from the ground then. Don't forget to tell us if you've found it!" Erza shouted to Natsu and Happy.

After searching about one hour, Natsu and Happy finally see something red beneath. "That's it, Happy! Green among red! Let's go and tell the others!" Natsu and Happy flew back. "Ooooooiiii! Guuuuyyss! We've found it! This way" Natsu shouted from the sky and all of them followed him.

They arrived at the place, still stood outside the red circle of vegetations.

"That green plant in the middle is surely _big_." Gray pointed. The green plant was like a giant ball of col with diameter about 2 meters or even more.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's crushed it and get the green pebble out!" Natsu stepped on the red vegetations and started walking toward the big green plant.

"Is it just me or because of the wind? Because I feel like those red vegetations…_move_..?" Lucy asked.

Gray too, realized. "Natsu! Get out of there!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Natsu looked down to his feet only to find those red vegetations started to jumped on him and biting him. "Aaaahhh! What are these things!" Then he could feel one of those bit his tail. "Yikes!"

_I can't launch an attack! If I did, it would also hit him!_ Gray gritted his teeth. "Natsu! _Burn_ them!" He shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu engulfed himself with flame and spun around, kicking all the red vegetations, then jumped out of the red circle. "Let's just burn them all!"

"Stop that, flame-head! It would also burn the big green plant in the middle and the pebble inside!" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder to stop him.

"Grrr.. Then what are we gonna do now, ice-block?"

"I know!" Lucy suddenly said. "Open the gate of maid! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared. "Good morning, princess. Did I do something wrong? Do you want to punish me?"

"Nooooo!" Lucy groaned. "I need you to make a very big hole around those red thingies and make them disappeared into the ground. But leave that big green ball in the middle."

"As you wish, princess." Virgo then dug into the ground, making a big circle around the red vegetations and a small circle around the big green ball. The ground was crashed and the red vegetations fell into it, leaving the green one in the middle still standing. "Finished, princess. Now, I'm ready to be punished."

"You did a good job, Virgo. And I'm not gonna punish you, haha… You could go back now. Thanks!" Lucy thanked Virgo and she disappeared.

"Ice Make, Bridge!" Gray made an ice bridge toward the big green plant in the middle.

"Okay, guys. Let's start searching. The green pebble should be inside this col. Don't destroy it recklessly or it would also destroy the green pebble because we don't know where the location is." Erza said.

All of them started searching around the col, until Happy found something. "Hey, I think this could be opened." Natsu and Gray lifted up one of leaf-like shape. Then the fire mage made a torch with his left hand.

"Ah! I could see something!" Happy flew in deeper. "Is this what we're looking for?" He lifted a small pebble up from inside and showed them. The pebble had a green string that connected it onto something deeper inside.

"That's correct, Happy!" Lucy said after she compared the pebble with the picture. "Now pull it out." But before Happy could get out, he was pulled back inside and the leaf closed.

They could feel the ground shaking. And the col was moving. It stood up with it's big green stem and the col started to roar. "_Roooooaaaaarrrr!_"

"Aaaaaaahhh Natsuuuuu heeeeeelllppp!" Happy's voice were heard from inside it's mouth.

"So it was a mouth! Looks like the green pebble is it's uvula or something! And now it's getting mad because we tried to take it's uvula!" Erza shouted.

"Happy! We'll get you out of ther-" Before Natsu could finish his sentences, the col's head striked him and ate him too. "Whooaaaaahhh!"

"Natsu!" Gray screamed.

Inside the mouth. "Oow.." Natsu rubbed his head. "Happy!" He lit up his hand with fire then shouted after seeing Happy, still holding the pebble.

He could hear Erza shouted from the outside. "Natsu! Happy! Are you okay? Answer me!"

"Yeah! We're fine!" Natsu shouted back while hugging Happy. Suddenly, the mouth started to produce strange slick liquid. "What's this?" When Natsu realized, he screamed. "Guuyyss! Get us out of here quickly! It produces some strange liquid in here! I can't burn it 'cause it's gonna burn Happy too!"

"Crap! It must be gastric acid! The plant is _eating_ them!" Gray's eyes widened in realization.

"Tch! We can't attack recklessly since Natsu and Happy are inside!" Erza gripped her sword hard and gritted her teeth.

"Guys hurry up! It's getting hot in here! And my clothes starts melting!"

The col's head slammed Erza and the others but they managed to dodge the attack. They kept dodging and not attacking back since they're afraid it would also hit Natsu and Happy inside.

"Natsuu.. It's so hot in here." Happy said. "I…can't take it anymore.." The blue cat fainted.

"No! Happy!" Natsu patted Happy's cheek but he didn't react. _Gray! Hurry!_ He wiped those sweats on his face with his bare hand.

_Natsu!_ Gray screamed in his mind. "Erza! We need to cut it's main stem so it won't harm Natsu and Happy!"

"You're right. But it keeps attacking us with it's head!" Erza said. "My swords are ready to cut it. Slow it down, Gray!"

"Ice Make, Prison!" Gray trapped the giant col. "Now, Erza!" Erza slashed the stem, making the col screamed, vomited Natsu and Happy out of it's mouth.

"You stupid giant col!" Natsu shouted while he's in the air. "Take this! Fire Dragon's Roar!" He burned the col into ashes. "Whoah!" The pink haired mage lost his balance and fell down, but he felt a pair of strong arms caught him. "G-gray?"

"Flame-head, you idiot! Why did you burn it! Now we lose the pebble!" Gray flicked Natsu's forehead and received an _'ouch'_ from the fire mage.

"C-crap! I forgot!" Natsu rubbed his forehead. "W-where's Happy? Is he okay?" He turned around and found Happy was laying down on Lucy's lap. "Happy! I'm sorry! I unconsciously burned the col and wasted your hard work on getting the pebble!"

Suddenly, Happy lifted up his hand and showed the pebble. "No, you didn't.. Natsu.. Hehe.." He grinned and then fainted after put the pebble on Natsu's hand.

"H-happy… Thanks a lot, partner." Natsu smiled softly and hugged Happy unconscious body.

"I better take Happy to William's house now. His condition isn't supported to continue the search." Lucy lifted Happy's body.

"I'll escort Lucy and Happy since the forest isn't safe. Both of you can continue searching without us, right? Give me the Verdant Granule, Natsu. I'm taking it back with me. And here's the book. Don't you dare _destroy_ it again. Got it?" Erza gave Gray the book in exchange for Natsu's pebble.

With her last wave of good bye, Erza, Lucy, and Happy went back to the house, leaving Gray and Natsu who're still standing dumbfoundedly next to each other.

The boys looked at the book and then looked at each other's face. _Now what.._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_**: A little bit longer than the usual chapters. I'm terribly sorry for the lame battle scene. I'm still learning how to write those fighting scenes which is hard to be honest. Haha..^^; No romantic moment? Right, this chapter focused on their 'adventure' side. And in the next chapter I'll add some fluffy moments for our boys since they're left alone in the forest. Fufu~.. Sorry before for I might not be able to update fast since my homeworks are torturing me! - -"**

**Btw, if you still have ideas for 'Clear Berry' or 'Rare Dark Interest' or even 'Pure Aqua', you could always tell me and I'm gonna borrow your ideas and put your name on it as a copyright ideas. Thanks before!^^  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9  Clear Berry

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Chapter 9! I couldn't help writing this story inside the class using my cellphone. Haha.. Tomorrow I'm gonna be very busy (again!) with my homework for a whole 2 weeks or so. And I might not be able to update soon. So, before I _fall_ into another 'torture', I thought I need (no, must!) update this new chapter very soon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It contains some fluff fufu~ and adventure inside. And again, sorry if it's lame. Haha..  
><strong>

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , ocdanime , Indh13**

**for the review! ^^**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 **_** Clear Berry**

***Another Special Thanks to: **_MirageIceDragonSlayer **&** darkhuntressxir_**! I'm borrowing your ideas ^^  
><strong>

"Give me the book, Gray! I wanna read it too!" Natsu tried to take the book from Gray's hand.

"Nope. Erza warned us NOT to _burn_ it again. And I don't wanna be blamed by her."

"Fine!" Natsu pouted. "What's the next item then?" He leaned his face closer to Gray's to read.

"You know what, flame-head." Gray inhaled as he dug his nose onto Natsu's hair. "Your smell's _good_~."

"Yeah, and your smell's suck! Stop playing around, ice-block!" Natsu pulled his head away, yet he's blushing.

"I'm not playing around. I'm serious. Serious for making you _fall_ for me." Gray smirked. "Like I told you before. You better be _ready_, _kitty_.."

_W-why does he have to show me that 'hot' face?_ Natsu gulped.

"And now we're all _alone_." Gray took a few steps closer to Natsu who's already petrified, until they stood face to face.

_W-what's he doing?_ Natsu couldn't move, it's like all his muscles were frozen.

Then Gray leaned his face closer and his nose almost touched Natsu's. The ice mage finally opened his mouth while pointing to a direction behind Natsu's back. "_'Clear Berry'_ was said to grow near a waterfall. And there's a waterfall over there." He said with husky voice.

Gray then pulled his face and grinned. "Let's go, shall we?" He walked passed a frozen Natsu.

Natsu could feel his heart beat very fast and he's blushing madly. "Damn you, ice-block.. How could you make me feel like..._this_.." He muttered and turned around, following Gray not far behind.

They arrived in front of the waterfall. It's a beautiful waterfall surrounded by a small lake. They could see some fishes swimming inside the lake for its very clear water.

"Fishes~!" Natsu's neko-ears twitched and he immediatelly jumped into the water.

"We're not here to swim, Natsu. Haha." Gray laughed.

Natsu's head got out of the water for some air. "But the fishes! They looked so _delicious_~!"

"Yeah right, you silly kitty. Hahaha."

After trying to catch the fishes for a while, the pink haired mage got out of the the water and took off his clothes, leaving him only in his white trousers. He squeezed his wet clothes and hung them on a tree branch not far from the lake.

"So, what's the berry looked like?" Natsu approached Gray and sat beside him, both were topless (yeah, you know Gray haha).

"It's a clear perfect-ball-shaped berry that's almost invisible because of it's transparent skin and has a heart-shaped leaf on top of it." Gray pointed at the berry's picture. "It grows somewhere near the waterfall."

Then both boys were searching around the waterfall, the lake, under the rock, anywhere. And it's almost two hours searching, but still they couldn't find any single trace of the _'Clear Berry'_.

"Aaahh! Where is that damn berry!" Natsu screamed in frustation.

"It's harder than we thought." Gray sighed and sat down.

Natsu walked towards the lake and once again jumped into the water. "Urgh.. I need to cool my head down for a while."

The fire mage dived under the water. _It would be nice if Gray joined me here... Aaargh! Why does my head have to be filled with HIM!_

Something caught Natsu's eyes. _Huh? Something's shining under the waterfall. I better check it out._ He got out of the water, took a deep breath, and dived once again. Diving deeper, he approached the place where the shining thing was. A clear perfect-ball-shaped. It blended perfectly with the bubbles around it. The only thing different was, it had a heart-shaped leaf, floating and moving because of the stream from the waterfall. Natsu's eyes widened. _That's it! 'Clear Berry'!_

The fire mage immediately got his head out of the water. "Gray! I found it! _'Clear Berry'_!" He waved his hand from the water. "It's in the water under the waterfall!"

"Really? But under the waterfall? It has a dangerous stream down there-

Before Gray could finish his sentences, Natsu had already gone. "Tch! That stupid flame-head!" Gray immediately stood up and ran towards the lake.

_I'll just get it myself. I'm not gonna let anyone like Happy gets hurt anymore because of me, especially Gray.._ Natsu thought as he swam towards the waterfall. _Such a strong stream down there. But I can do it!_

Natsu kicked harder and swam through the stream. He reached out and finally grabbed the 'Clear Berry'. _Gotcha'! _He tried to pull it but it had a very strong root. _Ugh! Why is it so hard to pull! _Natsu pulled it as hard as he could. _Oh no, I can't hold my breath any longer! And this stream is making it even worse! _With his very last strength, he managed to pulled the berry out, but immediately out of breath and lost his consciousness.

_=====meow!=====meow!=====  
><em>  
>Natsu slowly regained his consciousness. <em>Hmm.. Something's warm on my mouth-<em> "_*Cough! Cough! Cough!*_" The pink haired mage coughed out some water.

"Watch it, flame-head!" Gray shouted in front of Natsu's face because the fire mage threw up some water onto his face.

"G-gray..? _*pant pant*_" Natsu tried to catch some oxygen. "Where's the _'Clear Berry'_?"

"I put it under the tree where you hung your clothes. You refused to let it go until we got out of the water."

That's until Natsu realized Gray's face was only a few inches from his and he was blushing.

Finally, Gray opened his mouth. "You _IDIOT_!" Natsu shut his eyes tightly because of the scream. "How could you be so _reckless_? Don't you know the stream under the waterfall is very strong? You could've died if you got caught by it!"

"But I-

Natsu's words were cut off by Gray. "No _buts_! What if I didn't manage to pull you out back then? I even had to do a CPR because you stopped breathing for a while! And it's _freakin' me out_!"

"Okay I'm sor- Wait. You did a _CPR_ to..._me_?" Natsu's eyes widened. _I-it means...w-we...we k-k-ki-kis-_

"If I didn't do a CPR, you would've died- _Ooohh~.._ CPR means _'lips meet lips'_, am I not.._correct_?" A cunning smirk was placed on Gray's mouth.

"Y-you! How could you read my mind!" Natsu immediately covered his own mouth with his hands.

"Well.. Your _blushing face_ tells it all, you know." Gray pinched Natsu's blushing cheek.

"Shut up!" Natsu shoved Gray's hand. "That was my _first kiss_!" Oops.

"Really? Then I'm lucky to become your first since it's my _first time_ too. Hahaha."

"You mean, you've never k-ki-_kissed_ before?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Oh come oooonn, flame-head. It's just a _CPR_. Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. C and P and R! Hahaha!" Gray ruffled Natsu's hair.

"Right. Just a CPR. Haha.." _Even if it's just a CPR, but still..._ Suddenly Natsu was pulled into a tight embrace and the atmosfer became more serious.

"…Listen, Natsu.. Don't you ever... _EVER_... do something reckless like _that_ again.. _Ever_!" Gray hugged Natsu tighter and whispered in his ear. "Promise?"

Natsu's neko ears twitched because of the sudden embrace, but immediately fell down in relaxation as he closed his eyes, resting his head on Gray's shoulder. He smiled slightly. "Yeah.. Promise.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: How's that? Fluffy enough? Haha.. I'm sorry if it's lame.^^;**

**Anyway, I promise I'll finish this story since I don't wanna make it a _'cliff-hanger'_. It's gonna end up in a few more chapters, maybe two or three. Also, I'm planning on making another story, so I need to finish this one first before move on to the next one. Hehe..**

**Sorry for it's gonna be a (_very_) late update for the next chappie.. Love you all! ^^  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Rare Dark Interest

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Sorry for the super long update! I was on vacation to my grandparents' house. And I also updated "Kill You, Kill Me" and another chapter for "Online". Enjoy!^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , Friendless and Psycho Helena , ocdanime , Indh13 , hannawb , .KYUUN**

**for the reviews!^^  
><strong>

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 10<em> / Rare Dark Interest**

After finished with the 'Clear Berry', Gray and Natsu continue their search for the 'Rare Dark Interest'. Gray was busy reading the book, while Natsu just remained silent following the ice mage not far behind.

The pink haired mage unconsciously touched his lips. _I could still feel it.. It's so nice and warm.. Hehe.._ He grinned at himself.

"Why are you grinning?" Suddenly, Gray stopped his steps and faced Natsu.

"Eh? Am I?" _I didn't even realize I was grinning._

Gray lifted one of his eyebrows. "Still imagining the _'kiss'_, huh?" He smirked. "It was all written on your face, flame-head. Hahaha."

"W-what?" Natsu blushed. _A-am I that obvious?_

"Don't worry. We could 'continue' it later, 'kay?" Gray stroked Natsu's neko ears.

Silence.

_Strange. He didn't seem to be mad at me like usual. Maybe he's starting to fall for me!_ Gray thought in excitement.

"S-so… How's the next item?" Natsu suddenly changed the subject.

"Right. 'Rare Dark Interest'." Gray pulled his hand and opened the book._ I should focus on helping him first. Haha.._ "It's a little bit tricky. We have to wait until the sun sets because it will only bloom in the night time since we need the petals and the roots. Strange, huh?"

"Well, it's almost dark anyway. Just a few more hours, I think. Don't wanna wasting more time if we had to go back and wait for tomorrow." Natsu said.

"Okay, we'll wait then." Gray nodded. "It looks just like a rose, only with black color. It grows inside the darkness of the cave. Then let's go and find a cave."

Both boys walked together until they finally found a small cave alonside the river. The sun almost set when they arrived there.

"Let's take a rest here while we're waiting for the sun set. I'm tired." Natsu quickly sat down and leaned on the rock in the cave's mouth.

"Of course you're tired after facing all those things back then. Haha." Gray followed Natsu and sat down beside him.

They're watching the sun slowly faded away behind the mountain. And that's until Gray felt something soft on his shoulder. "Natsu?" Natsu's head was resting on his shoulder and he seemed to already fall asleep. The ice mage smiled softly. _Well, I'll just let him rest for a while now. I'm kinda tired myself too._ Gray stroked Natsu's hair softly before he too, placed his head beside Natsu's head and fell into a deep slumber.

**_=====meow=====meow=====_**

Natsu slowly regained his consciousness because of the moonlight shone his face. "What time is it?" He yawned and tried to move his body. Being half awake, he saw Gray's sleeping face was very close in front of his face. "Oh, it's just Gray. Now wonder it feels so warm." He snuggled more into Gray's chest.

…

_Wait._

Natsu opened his eyes once again in shock and he was now fully awake. He stared at Gray's face for a while. "…Tch.. How could you be so…so.._innocent_, huh? And…h-_handsome_? And _warm_..although you're an ice mage. And this _comfort_…" Natsu's hand started moving to touch Gray's cheek veeeerry slowly.

Suddenly, Gray's eyes were opened and he smirked as he grabbed Natsu's hand which almost touched his cheek. "Thank you for the compliment, flame-head. And you're cute when you're saying those confessions. Hehe."

Natsu's cheeks were burned with embarassment. He immediately pushed Gray away and stood up. "J-just put some clothes on, you exhibitionist! Let's find the flower and go back to William's house. Everybody's waiting for us." Natsu turned his face away from Gray but the blush was still planted on his cheeks.

**_=====meow=====meow=====_**

"Is it still far?" Natsu asked. They're walking deeper inside the cave with the help of Natsu's torch.

"I don't know. It's only written 'inside the cave' and nothing more." Gray walked carefully.

"After walked for almost an hour, Natsu stopped his steps and his neko ears twitched. "Sshh… I could feel…some presences.."

Gray nodded and trusted Natsu because he knew the fire-mage's instinct was so strong and reliable. They both looked around, ready to launch some attacks. Then, Natsu lifted the torch above his head to look up.

_SCREEEEEEEEECCCH!_

"Bats!" Natsu shouted.

There were hundreds of bats flew among them and blocked their visions. Suddenly, the ground under Gray was shaking and cracking, making Gray fell into the hole. "Aaaahh!"

"Graaayy!" Natsu screamed, yet he still couldn't see clearly what happened to Gray. "Damn bats!"

Finally, the bats were all out of the cave. Natsu looked around an found a hole on where Gray was standing before. He knelt beside the hole and screamed. "Graayy! Are you down there! You okay? Answer mee!"

Gray shook his head and heard Natsu was screaming his name. "Yeah, I'm fine!" He replied as he tried to look around. "I think there's another way in here, but it's so dark and I can barely see anything!"

"Okay! Wait there! I'll find a way down! And don't you dare move even just a single step!" Natsu shouted.

"How could I move when I couldn't see anything.." Gray muttered to himself.

_BAAMM!_

Once again, Gray kissed the hard ground and he could feel something heavy on his back. "What the heck, flame-head? Why did you fall on my back?"

"Well… I looked around and it seemed to be a dead end up there. So I just jumped into the hole and I knew you would catch me since I told you not to move. Hahaha." Natsu laughed proudly.

"Yes, yes, you're _smart_. But it's _NOT_ a catch! Geez…" Gray stood up and cleaned his body from the dusts. "It it's a dead end up there, and you couldn't see or smell any sign of the flower, then it's probably down here somewhere."

Both boys continued their search, until Natsu could sniff something. "I could smell something. Maybe it's the flower. And it's not too far."

The boys accelerated their paces, until Natsu stopped abruptly. "Oh no, not _again_!"

On the cave ceiling, the bats screeched and flew toward them. This time, Gray and Natsu squatted face to face and hugged each other. _Don't let us get separated again!_

Felling save, they stood up and sighed. "I'm _soooo_ gonna _hate_ bats after this." Natsu growled. Then he smelled the fragrance stronger than before. "It's here! The flower!"

"Yeah, I could smell it too." Gray said. "There it is! Rare dark interest!" The flower was hanging upside down on the top of the cave. "Those bats were hiding it. It's good they're gone now."

Then Natsu gave the torch to Gray. He hopped and started pulling the flower. "Hngh! It's so hard!"

"Be careful, Natsu. We need the petals and the root." Gray warned.

"Uuuurgh!" Natsu pulled it as hard as he could and then…

_PLOP!_

"Whoaaah!" The fire mage fell as he managed to pull out the flower.

This time, Gray really did catch him. "Well, this is what I called '_a big catch_'." He grinned at the pink haired boy on his arms.

Natsu blushed. "P-put me down, ice-block!" He stood up after being released. "T-thanks.."

"You're welcome." Suddenly Gray kissed Natsu's cheek.

"W-w-what-what! What are you _doing_?" Natsu quickly stepped back and touched his kissed cheek.

"After catching you, I deserve a '_present_', right?" The ice mage smirked.

"Y-you… You _jerk_!" Natsu tried to punch Gray but he dodged it easily and Natsu ended up punching the cave wall. And that's when another earthquake happened.

"Nice punch, flame-head. I think we need to get out of here quickly." Gray suggested.

"Grr!" Natsu turned his head to face Gray but what he saw behind Gray, the cave started to crumble and the rocks were falling from the direction where they came. "We need to get out of here _NOW_!" He pulled Gray's hand and started running. "Run for your life! The cave is collapsing!"

They ran as fast as they could until the cave was divided into two different ways. "Which way…" Natsu panted. _If we took the wrong way, we're dead!_ "Gray, I'm sorry for punching the cave and made this thing worse. I li-"

A bat suddenly flew passed them and took the left direction. "Follow the bat!" Gray pulled Natsu's hand and took the same direction as the bat.

_Light! It must be the way out!_ They speed up to reach the light and finally…

_SPLASH!_

Both Gray and Natsu fell into the water. "Phuuaahh!"

"So the cave is behind the waterfall where we got the 'Clear Berry', isn't it?" Natsu said as they got out of the water.

"And thanks to the bat, we could get out safely." Gray said.

"Yep. Thanks to the bat. I just couldn't hate bats after this. Haha." Natsu laughed.

"So, Natsu.." Gray asked. "What were you going to say…inside the cave back then?"

_Ah.._ Natsu's eyes widened. "Ah.. That.. I thought...we're gonna _die_. So.. I felt like I need to thank you and…" He gulped. "And…I..I l-_like_ _you_. I'm gonna regret it forever if I didn't say it and we're dead. Haha.. B-but just a _little_! For now…"

_Silence.._

Gray suddenly stood up and offered Natsu his hand. "'A _little_' is just the beginning from 'a _bigger_'. I'm sure you're gonna like me even more after this." He smirked.

Natsu smiled and reached Gray's hand. "We'll just see about that." He smirked as they walked back to William's house while holding hand.

**_=====meow=====meow=====_**

Thay got back to William's house by midnight and were welcomed by Michael. He said that everybody had already slept in their own room. Since they didn't want to trouble Michael even more, they decided to sleep together like the night before.

"You sleep on the bed. I'll take the couch." Gray said. Although Natsu had said he liked him, he didn't want to rush it. After all, he felt very tired himself.

"Wait, Gray." Natsu grabbed Gray's elbow. "It's okay, you could sleep on the bed."

"Sorry, Natsu, I'm not letting you taking the couch to sleep." Gray sighed.

"No… I mean… We could just…sleep together.." Natsu said groggily. "The bed is…too big for just one person. A-and I don't mind sharing the bed with…y-you.."

Gray's eyes widened. "…Are you sure?"

"Of course! Well, as long as you didn't plan on doing anything '_suspicious_'. Haha.." Natsu laughed.

Gray smiled. "Okay, deal." He then sat on the bed beside Natsu.

"Right. So… Good night, Gray." Natsu quickly grabbed the blanket and covered his body except his pink hair to hide his blushing cheeks.

Suddenly, he could feel something warm holding his waist. "W-what are you doing, idiot?"

"Hugging isn't included in anything 'suspicious', right? It's just a hug anyway. To make us feel warmer." Gray mumbled behind Natsu's head. "G'nite, Natsu."

Natsu just stayed silent in that position and closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips. _Well… It's indeed much more comfortable actually.. Hehe…_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN:_ Sorry for the lame fluffyness and OOCness. The next chapter or next two chapters is gonna be the ending. Hehe.. If you have any questions, just ask me. I'll be glad to answer. Thanks for reading!^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Pure Aqua

_***CHAPTER 11 EDITED****:**_

_**Thanks to **_**Anele1996**_** for reminding me! The potion only helps him turn back into human, NOT heals his injuries. Hahaha. So I edit this chapter on the last part. Thanks again **_**Anele1996**_**! =3**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Author's Note/**_**

**My lazyness is killing meeeeee! And I didn't have any chance to touch the laptop since my brother was using it for his assignment. So sorry for the late update!**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**1. darkhuntressxir**

_**::Thank you so much for reviewing! And yes, I tried to make Gray as gentle as he could. Hahaha::**_

**2. Momo-senpi**

_**::OMG you like the fluff yaaayy! I was so worried people wouldn't like it since I'm inexperience in writing fluff. Yay for Neko-Natsu's cuteness! X3::**_

**3. ocdanime**

_**::Thank you for liking the fluff! I'm still practicing though. Haha.::**_

**4. Anele1996**

_**::Thanks! I've always wanted to make Natsu as a grumpy little kitty, it just suits him! Hahaha. I don't know if there's also story with Natsu as a cat. Never read it before. Haha.::**_

**5. Exadire**

_**::Where did you find the picture? I wanna see it! Hahaha. And thank you so much!::**_

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 11<em> / Pure Aqua**

**_A/N_: I got this 'Pure Aqua' idea from _Indh13_ and she has permitted me to write her idea in my story. Thank you so much, _Indh13_! =3**

"Graaaayy! Wake uuuupp!" Natsu stood up and opened the curtain to let the sunlight entered their room, but Gray refused to wake up. "Today is the last day or I'm gonna be a cat _forever_!" The pink haired boy jumped on Gray and shouted in front of his face.

Gray opened his eyes widely. "You're right!" He quickly stood up and accidentally pushed Natsu backward until they both fell from the bed with the ice mage on top of the fire mage.

"What's going on!" Erza, along with Lucy and Happy bursted in since they heard a loud _'bam'_. And once again, they saw that…_awkward_ scene.

"N-not again…" Gray's sweats dropped.

"Err…guys.. I know you're very eager to do…_'that'_.. But can't you just wait? At least until we finish this problem. Haha.." Lucy said.

"Do _what_? NO WAY!" Natsu screamed while pushing Gray away from him.

Suddenly, William came into their room. "Good morning, everyone. Sorry for interrupting your..._'special'_ time. Haha." He laughed. "I was wondering, have you finished collecting the items? Since today is the last day for Natsu, isn't it? I've only received Verdant Granule from the ladies."

"Oh, yeah. Here are the items, William." Gray took the Clear Berry and Rare Dark Interest from the table and gave them to William. "But we haven't found Pure Aqua yet."

"It's okay. Pure Aqua can be added as the last ingredient. I just have to extract all of these for now. Give me one hour then you could bring the potion to add the Pure Aqua once you find it." William smiled and then left them.

"Alright, boys. Get dressed and meet us in the living room in one hour." Erza said while walking outside the room with Lucy and Happy.

"Wait, Erza!" Gray followed her to the corridor. "How much time do we have?"

"Looks like we only have about 5 hours before Natsu stays as a cat forever. He was transformed at about 12 o'clock noon, wasn't he?" Erza said. "And minus one hour from William, it means 4 hours left."

Gray nodded. "Thanks, Erza. We better be hurry then."

Gray walked back to his (and Natsu's) room but found no one's there. "Natsu?" Then he heard a loud _'thump'_ and _'ouch'_ from the bathroom. He immediately went to open the bathroom door. "What's going o-

Natsu was laying on the floor while rubbing his head. He fell because of the slippery floor. But that's not it. What matter the most is…he's…naked…with only a small white towel covered his waist.

When the fire mage saw Gray was standing and staring at him, he quickly stood up and yelled while blushing madly. "Get OUT!"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down, will 'ya? I was shocked by the loud sound so I checked into the bathroom." Gray grabbed Natsu's hands and pushed him until his back faced the shower wall.

"Now you know nothing's wrong!" Natsu struggled. "I'm taking a shower. _Get_. _Out_. Or I'll burn you!"

"Burn me? Can you?" Gray smirked as he leaned closer to the fire mage.

_Dammit! I could feel his…hot breath.._ Natsu blushed and shut his eyes tightly.

Suddenly, Gray turned on the water tap. "Aaaaaahhh! It's cold!" The pink haired mage screamed as the cold water touched his body.

"Hahaha. You could take your shower now. I was just helping you turning on the water tap in case you didn't know how to do it." The ice mage laughed and walked out from the bathroom.

Natsu closed the door and turned on the hot water to wash his blush away. "…Jerk…"

_=====meow=====meow=====_

_An hour later, in the livingroom…_

"I've done mixing the ingredients." William handed a small glass bottle to Lucy. "The color of the potion is pale because it's not finished yet. When you add 'Pure Aqua'; one drop is enough, it will shine and turned into a brighter color."

"Thank you so much, William." Erza bowed. "Alright. Let's not wasting more time and find the 'Pure Aqua'." With Erza leading, they all went to the forest.

_=====meow=====meow=====_

_After 3 hours searching in the forest…_

"What the heck is this 'Pure Aqua'!" Natsu growled loudly. They had tried so many type of water; lake water, waterfall, water from morning dew, etc., yet the potion still didn't glow. "It's almost 3 hours since we've been searching for it. And now only one hour left before I become a cat foreveeeeeerr!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder from behind only to be shoved by an angry Natsu.

"Calm down? How CAN I calm down!" The fire mage yelled.

"Ah… I better try…the springs over there.." Lucy was afraid Natsu's going to lose control, so she felt like avoiding the worst situation. "Come on, Happy." Then the two of them left.

"Watch your mouth, boys." Erza warned.

"Hey! Don't be such a jerk, hot-head! I'm just trying to help here!" Gray yelled back at Natsu.

"Shut up, ice-freak! Of course you guys can calm down since this damn spell didn't afflict you!" Natsu ignited his fists with fire in anger, followed by Gray with ice on his palms.

"ENOUGH!" Erza finally lost her temper and summoned her sword to smack the boys back to their senses.

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Suddenly, they heard Lucy screamed. The three of them forgot their quarrel and immediately ran towards Lucy's voice.

"Natsuuuuu!" Happy flew and curled himself in Natsu's chest. "T-those…bandits.. They capture…L-lucy.."

Those are the bandits that the gate keeper had warned about. Natsu glared at the 40 bandits in front of him. "Let her go!"

"Not so fast, brat." The bandit who's holding Lucy strangled her, making her coughed. "Judging from your marks, we know you're Fairy Tail mages. But this is our territory and you must pay for stepping your dirty feet into our territory."

The fire mage was ready to charge but Erza stopped him. "What do you want from us?"

"Let's see…" The leader came forward and held Lucy's chin. "Actually, I don't mind having this girl as the payment…"

Suddenly, Lucy bit the bandit leader's thumb very hard. "Aaaaargh! You stupid girl-

Erza took that opportunity to send the man who's holding Lucy flying backward and released her. The stellar spirit mage quickly ran away towards her team. "His thumb's suck! Yuck!"

"Nice, Lucy! And thanks to Erza!" Natsu grinned. "Now… Let's give those bastards some lessons for messing around with Fairy Tail!"

"Grrr… Kill those brats!" The bandit leader screamed and the war between them had started.

"Kyaah!" One of the bandits hit Lucy and the potion on her hand was thrown away. "Oh no! The potion!"

"Gotcha'!" Gray jumped and caught the potion before it crashed.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Burned with anger, Natsu wreaked it all to the bandits. He defeated almost half of them without mercy. Not satisfied yet, he turned around and found the bandit leader was standing behind him. "Fire Dragon's R-

**_POFF!_**

"M-mroar?"

_Mwhat! Mwhy must the Temporarty Antidote's effect dissapear now, meow!_

Suddenly, the bandit leader grabbed Neko-Natsu's neck and strangled him. "Hah! What's this? The salamander is actually a _kitten_? Pathetic! Hahaha!"

"L-lemme…go…m-meow.." Neko-Natsu was out of breath.

"Natsu!" Gray screamed while busy fighting the other bandits. _Crap! He lost all his magic power in that form!_

"Bye bye…_kitty_.." The bandit leader grinned his evil smirk before throwing Neko-Natsu to the giant rock very hard. "Hahahaha! I defeat the salamander!" He didn't realize the cold breeze were surrounding him and froze his feet. "Gaaaahh! What's this! I can't move!"

"You're…gonna…_pay_ for this.." Gray's blood was now boiled with anger. He froze everything around him with every step he took. The raven was so ready to kill that bastard who had hurt Natsu.

"Stop, Gray." Erza stopped him from taking another step. "We're Fairy Tail mages. Not a killer." The red haired knight reminded him, making Gray dispelled his ice magic. Then Erza sighed. "But I won't forgive all of you for hurting Natsu. Get out of my sight before I turn around or I'm gonna make you all regret _forever_."

Sensing Erza's murderous aura, all the bandits, including the leader, ran away as as they could until they couldn't be seen by her.

"Natsu!" Gray quicly approached Neko-Natsu's unconscious body.

_…_

_.._

_Where…am I…_

_Oh…right.. I was battling the bandit when suddenly I transformed back into this damn cat body.. And now I'm gonna die… Not as a human, but as a cat… Maybe this is better than being a cat forever…_

Gray opened the bottle lid and poured some potion into Neko-Natsu's mouth. "Dammit! It's not working!" He clutched the bottle. "Wake up, Natsu! I know you're not that weak to die in this body!"

_…_

_That voice… I think I know it…_

_Gray?_

"Natsu! You're the one who brought me to Fairy Tail! If you're…d-die… Who's gonna help me paying my rent!" Lucy sobbed.

"Uwaaaaaahhh Natsuuuu! Don't die pleeeease!" Happy cried very loud.

"Natsu… You've won against all those strong enemies. You can't die like this…" Tears were flowing on Erza's cheeks.

All of them hugged Neko-Natsu together.

_Lucy! Happy! Erza! Everyone! I'm here!_

"Please, Natsu…" Gray hugged Neko-Natsu's now cold body. "Please…" A single tear was dropped from Gray's eyes into the potion bottle and the potion was glowing. "W-what?"

_I don't wanna die now! I haven't met Igneel! I still have so many things to do! So many things to say!_

_Graaaaayyy!_

Hearing the echo of Natsu's scream in his head, the raven immediately put the bottle on Neko-Natsu's mouth and poured the glowing potion. Suddenly the cat's body glowed and slowly he transformed back into human.

Tears of sadness became tears of joy. "Natsuuuuuu!" All of them hugged Natsu tighter.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked in a worry tone.

Instead of answering Gray's question, Natsu pulled away and grinned a sad smile. "Thank you."

Slowly, his body fell forward only to be caught by a shocked Gray. Lucy saw Natsu's back and screamed. "Oh no! Natsu's back is injured very badly!"

Erza immediately examined Natsu's bleeding back. "It must be because of the clash with this rock when he was thrown away by that bandit leader. And it's a pretty bad injury!" The red haired knight put her index finger and middle finger on Natsu's neck to feel his pulse. "His pulse… It's still there but…it's very weak!"

"Waaaaaahh Natsuuuu!" Happy even cried louder than before.

"W-what do we do now?" Lucy's tears started to flow again. "If... If Natsu die-

"_NO_!" Gray screamed and lifted Natsu's body in bridal style. "He's _not_ gonna die! I _won't_ let him die!"

"Gray's right. We're not gonna let him die." Erza nodded. "I'm sure William will be able to do something to help us. Let's go back to his house right now!"

Before Erza finished her sentences, Gray had already ran and brought Natsu with him towards William's house as fast as he could.

"Gray!" Erza shouted and ran following him along with Lucy and Happy.

The ice mage gritted his teeth while running. _I'll definitely save you, Natsu! Just don't die on me now!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_: Too fluffy? Too girly? Sorry, but I'm a girl so I love these stuffs~! _*get smacked by readers*_ Hahaha. =3**

**Anyway, I've decided to split this chapter into two different chapters since it's long enough. Haha. The next chapter is the last chapter. Any question? Or maybe any requests? Hehe.**


End file.
